Where My Heart Will Take Me
Where My Heart Will Take Me est le thème principal de Star Trek: Enterprise. Il a été écrit par Diane Warren et originalement chanté par Rod Stewart pour le film "Patch Adams". La version d'Enterprise est chantée par Russel Watson. C'est le seul thème avec celui de la série originale qui n'est pas complètement instrumental. Paroles Adaption pour Star Trek: Enterprise It's been a long road, getting from there to here. ''It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. ''And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith, faith of the heart. '' : [http://memory-alpha.org/en/images/2/2c/ENT_maintitle_1-2.ogg ''Ecouter] Version Originale ''It's been a long road, getting from there to here. ''It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. ''And I can feel the change in the wind right now, nothings in my way. ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna hold me down. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. ''I've got faith. Faith of the heart. ''It's been a long night, trying to find my way. ''Been through the darkness, now I finally have my day. ''I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. Faith of the heart. ''I've known a wind so cold and seen the darkest days. ''But now the winds I feel are only winds of change. ''I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain. ''But I'll be fine. ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. ''I'm going where my heart will take me. ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. ''I can reach any star. ''I've got faith. ''I've got faith. Faith of the heart. Anecdotes De nombreux fans ont manifesté leur déception avec cette chanson car entre autres, elle rompt la tradition d'un thème instrumental. Toutefois, la série classique avait déjà un thème chanté. Category:Star Trek bg:Where My Heart Will Take Me de:Faith Of The Heart en:Where My Heart Will Take Me it:Where My Heart Will Take Me nl:Where My Heart Will Take Me pt:Where My Heart Will Take Me